<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Knew It! by piratesquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114328">I Knew It!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesquared/pseuds/piratesquared'>piratesquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>While You're Just Hanging There... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Wade is wade, tony is too old for this shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesquared/pseuds/piratesquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the spidey kiss incident, Tony had dragged Peter for weeks. Wade figured it was time for some payback.</p>
<p>You don't need to have read the first part for this to make sense, but hey! Why not treat yourself!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, iron man/captain america</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>While You're Just Hanging There... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Knew It!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know-” Came Wade’s voice over the radio. “One day we really should try and find out who’s selling all these bad guys so many rocket launchers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. “Excuse me, this line is for important communications only, please keep it clear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud raspberry sounded back in reply and Tony sighed. He was getting too old for this shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately as annoying as Wade was; which was a whole lot according to Tony, in this case he was right. This was their third rockets related call that month, it was getting ridiculous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter stepped up beside Wade and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bad guys with big guns is getting boring now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade shot him a glance before reaching behind his back. “How about super sexy guys with shiny swords?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes as Wade held his beloved swords in an X in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade’s mouth fell open at Peter’s shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll give you eh!”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter grinned as Wade took off across the clearing. “Too easy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As well as Wade was doing at drawing all the attention to himself; and really it was a skill he excelled at, it didn’t stop others spotting Tony and Steve a ways across the field. Tony prepared his own launchers as he saw a group break away and head in their direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s go time, Rogers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve was well ahead of him, shield braced to throw as he started to sprint toward the interlopers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On your fire, Stark.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A strong repulsor blast hit the group then and Steve pounced, shield cutting through them a second later. Tony charged up a second shot as Steve jumped to catch his shield, bringing it down on someone’s head as he landed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter had just yanked a very big gun from one baddie’s hands when his senses sent him leaping into the air, a rocket sailing through his dust. The shooter let out a strangled yelp as Wade collided with him, knocking him out with a fist to the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay down!” Peter called, Wade braced as Peter used his back as a boost, launching himself in the air. Peter fired two web strings at another goon, tugging them hard he slammed the man to the ground, kicking his gun far out of reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rockets were firing all over, some Tony’s but most coming from the attackers. Tony took a second to watch Steve thin out the second group to mostly nothing when a high pitched squeal sounded out near him, Tony groaned as he spotted a stray rocket heading his way. He knew his suit could withstand the blast but, well; that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to hurt. Tony closed his eyes and braced for the impact, frowning when it never came. He opened his eyes and let go of the breath he was holding as he saw the back of the shield held in front of him; The Captain crouched by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve, having sprinted over the second he spotted the rocket; looked up at Tony as he popped open his face plate with relief in his eyes. “You good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony nodded and a thought came to mind as he glanced at the shield again. Steve followed his gaze and sighed as Tony gave him an all too familiar smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony didn’t reply, instead grabbing one of the straps on Steve’s suit and using it to close the gap between them. Steve, for all his judgement; responded eagerly. His free hand rested on Tony’s shoulder as Tony’s moved up to his helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade grunted as he body slammed a man with a still steaming bazooka into the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bazooka? More like… Booya!” He stood with a grin for a second before he realised nobody had heard him. Wade looked over to where the smoke was clearing and spotted the bright red, white and blue metal shining through the cloud. He dusted himself off before sauntering over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys alive behind there?!” Wade peeked over the shield and squealed. “Oh my God I <em>knew</em> it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve had broken away from Tony with a jump at the sound of Wade’s scream, shield falling to the floor with a loud clang. Tony rolled his eyes as it allowed the black and red legs of a certain asshole to loom into view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you have got to be kidding me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew it! Oh my God I have to tell Peter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wade don’t you dare-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade was already spinning around looking for his Spider.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PETER! Baby get your Spidey-Butt over here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little busy, Wade!” Came Peter’s voice further across the clearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh for f… I’ll be right back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t rush on our account.” Tony muttered with a roll of his eyes as Wade sprinted across to Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter was rapidly firing webs at two guys when Wade reached him. He shoulder barged the nearest, leaping out of shot just as Peter hit the goon square in the face. The other one stopped to reload and Wade rounded on Peter. “Remind me, I have to tell you something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter blinked. “Okay? First though, Rocket Man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Elton John’s here?” Wade spun round and his shoulders slumped. “Oh<em>.</em> Bad Rocket Man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any retort Peter may have had about Wade’s outdated music references had to wait as the guy on the floor stumbled back to his feet. Peter let out a groan and jumped for him, wrapping his legs up in webs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade was distracted with the man now pointing a very big gun very much in his direction. He stretched out his arms, hearing a bone pop as he lined himself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And so the immortal question that has plagued mankind for generations; ass or crotch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade jumped and launched himself at the goon, taking them both down to the ground. He glanced down at where he had landed and laughed. “Huh, bit of both!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter finished tying up the first guy and looked over to see who or what Wade was chattering to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you quite finished?”</p>
<p>Wade looked up from where he was still straddling the unconscious man to the floor and grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Baby, you know you’re the only man I ever want between my legs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my God. Shut up, what did you want me for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” Wade prodded at the now unconscious gunman between his thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you needed to tell me something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t remember.” Said Wade casually as he pushed himself back up onto his feet. “Oh I do remember! Shield kisses!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter blinked twice. “Any chance of you remembering a bit more than that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cap and Iron! Doing the shield smooching!” Wade gestured wildly back in their general direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter stared wide eyed at Wade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe? You know when we had that conversation about what’s real and what’s just happening when you go to Wade’s happy place?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade sighed. “Yes I know, but this was real! There wasn’t a single unicorn and Steve was fully dressed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter sighed. “Dang, fair enough. Wait, oh my God! They gave me so much crap for kissing you! Where are they?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade grinned. “Right this way, Petey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony spotted the two red bodies heading their way and sighed. “Idiots incoming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve glanced up and stood up straight, chin pushed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Solider pose? Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trying to distract Wade.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is the only time I’m gonna let you attempt to seduce another man, alright? Probably.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve shot a glare at Tony as Wade skidded to a stop in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here they are Peter!” Wade announced, arms held out wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heard you were acting like a pair of teenagers.” Peter piped up over Wade’s shoulder, having just caught up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Disgraceful behaviour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Necking on each other mid-battle!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, quite frankly, ew.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So corny!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you two finished?” Tony said, withholding none of the annoyed tone from his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even slightly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony narrowed his eyes at Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what happened, I was protecting him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah with your mou-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade glanced over at Steve and momentarily lost his train of thought. Not that that was anything uncommon for Wade but still, if Steve had looked anymore patriotic in that stance flags would’ve started flapping behind him. Wade shook his head and returned to the present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sure sure.” Wade pretended to be taking notes on his hand. “I’ve been jotting down all your reasoning here and the conclusion states that you’re lying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wilson-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How does the Jury find the defendants?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter grinned. “Guilty!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bam!” Wade pulled a sword free and slammed the point on the ground. “Your sentence is complaint free jokes at your expense.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter pulled up his mask and frowned hard at Tony. “Err excuse me? I have had <em>weeks</em> of torture over this! You can stand five minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony ignored him and stepped forward with his arms crossed. “I want a plea bargain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, you would…” Wade muttered, loud enough for Tony to shoot him a look. Wade took the hint and looked over his shoulder at Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay <em>fine</em>. What d’ya say Pete? We let em off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter’s eyes were wide as he stared back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weeks Wade. Weeks!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has a point, Starky.” Wade agreed, turning back to Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve saw the veins start to throb in Tony’s temples and stepped forward. “Look, put a pin in it while we do our jobs, yeah? Once we’ve got all this sorted then we’ll decide what’s happening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade returned his sword to his back and rested his hands on his hips. “Yeah, whatever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. Go group them all up and we’ll meet back at the jet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter grabbed Wade’s arm and tugged him away as Steve stepped up closer to Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ever wonder why no one else other than those two is ever available?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony sighed and a hand over his face. “Because God hates me, Steve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, it’s not even the fact that you’re technically snogging a guy in his 70’s, you were doing it in the park!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve gripped the controls of the jet tighter as Wade’s incessant chatter droned on through the jet. Shield had been as swift as ever arriving for the clean-up, but <em>Team Red</em> hadn’t shut up since.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God imagine if kids had seen!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony, now out of his suit; snapped at the cheery sound of Peter’s voice piping up behind him for the umpteenth time that hour and spun around in his seat. “For God’s sake you two, shut the hell up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade shrugged, relaxing back in his chair. “You know the terms. Just apologise and we’ll stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Once we get back to the Tower.” Peter added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade pointed at him. “Yeah that. Then we’ll stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony glared daggers at Wade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re sorry, now for the love of God shut up before I put another plane in the water.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony turned his patient puppy eyes on Steve. “What are you doing?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Giving in Tony.” Steve replied, staring straight ahead over the horizon. “Unlike those two, I value my sanity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony huffed, taking in a deep breath and counting to ten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the least believable apology in history, barely audible through Tony’s gritted teeth but it didn’t stop Wade and Peter from whooping like children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Victory!” Peter squealed as Wade thumped his feet on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now to celebrate Petey, twelve complete verses of the <em>I Win!</em> Song.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is the <em>I win!</em> Song?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade grinned at the back of Steve’s lovely head. “It’s just me chanting ‘I Win’ over and over until I pass out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Wilson?” Tony said, having given that a whole minute to process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Starky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long would it take for you to grow back after a fall from this height?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade shrugged. “Not sure, never tried it. Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony saw Steve smirk out the corner of his eye and settled back in his seat. “Just wondered.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Victory my ass</em>. Thought Tony with a wide grin as Wade slowly sunk back into his seat. He didn’t hear another peep for the rest of the flight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>